Opposites Attract
by kawaii-channi
Summary: Eren and Levi meet over the internet and start to grow deep feelings for one and other. (Ereri Fanfiction)


Eren sat his desktop, it was Sunday, meaning he didn't have to go to any College classes today, including Saturdays also because he planned for all of his classed to be on weekdays, and have rest on the weekends. He was relieved that it was still the weekend; the days had been going by too fast. He sighed, still on a website where you could socialize with people. He had a blog; it was a blog about anime and videogames. He didn't roleplay, he didn't have a character but he was a lazy person that got A's and B's in college and always got 90's in all of his tests. He had made a post about that he had made a Skype, finally. He put up his Skype username on his blog, hoping that someone would add him. He then went on Skype, noticing he had one add request. It was a boy named '_Levi_'. Eren shrugged to himself and then added the guy. He messaged him.

_[Eren]: Hey, I have noticed that you added me on Skype; do you like my blog and saw it?_

Eren then waited for a reply from the guy, and laid back in his chair, a noise went off; he assumed that it was a message back, he checked the chat.

_[Levi]: Yes, I follow your blog, you have nice content. I would like to say that._

Eren smiled to himself, glad someone enjoyed his blog.

Levi lived across the US, in New York, while Eren lived in California. Eren was social with other people, but very lazy most of the time. Levi on the other hand, was very unsociable and was not lazy at all; he was a major clean freak and was OCD.

Eren decided to talk to the person he didn't even know, trying to make friends over the internet for the first time.

_[Eren]: Do you have a blog? I will follow it if you want me to since you follow me._

_[Levi]: Yes, I do have a blog. (LINK)_

Eren saw the link and then clicked on it; he saw the he was a gigantic video game freak. His whole blog was about it.

_[Eren]: So I see that you like video games, are you in college planning to be a video game designer?_

_[Levi]: No, I am in college, planning to be an engineer in computers. _

_[Eren]: That's interesting. I plan on being a video game designer, but I also like computers a lot and I have fixed a few but with tutorials._

_[Levi]: Noob._

_[Eren]: Yeah, you could say that but I have a lot of knowledge in video games._

_[Levi]: Interesting._

_[Eren]: I know this might sound weird and all, but may we video chat? I know we just met but me and you seem to have a lot alike and I would like to talk to you in person._

_[Levi]: Hold on, let me turn on my light to my room._

_[Eren]: Okay…_

Eren sat back in his chair once more, reaching and then turning on his lamp and getting his webcam out from the basket that he never used. He then hooked it up.

_[Levi]: Back, I was setting mine up and turned on the lamp so I don't waste so much light._

_[Eren]: Me too, are you ready?_

_[Levi]: Yeah._

Eren then pressed the green button to call Levi, and then he picked up.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Eren asked as he looked at his computer screen and then sitting crisscross in his chair.

"Hey, it's Levi; I was fixing my camera because it would be low quality if I didn't." Levi said then putting the camera to his face.

Eren looked at his face, and then blushed. "Oh, it's fine."

"My webcam isn't all that great." Levi said sighing and leaning on his left arm.

Eren nodded. "My webcam can be like that as well, but it's not all that bad."

Levi shrugged and reached over to take a sip of his coffee.

"I hope we can become great friends, you know; over the internet and all." Eren said.

"Me as well." Levi said and then smirking a little.

Eren and Levi then started talking to each other every two days, and then it grew on to everyday, they talked about how school was getting harder and harder along the weeks. By the time Levi had grown to talking with Eren, he had lots of work to do, making it harder to talk to him every day. Levi had a side job, trying to get some extra money, because his parent weren't there to support him. His family always was disappointed in him, no matter what he did. His family wanted Levi to play the piano for a career and make music, selling it, but he grew to a passion of computers. Hs family shammed him, and ignored him for years, and then just started to not even give mind that he existed, so he had to support himself.

Eren's family was a happy family that was always supporting whatever Eren does, but sometimes over reacts when Eren is upset and depressed cause of work, they really cared for him.

Levi and Eren were very different from each other. There is a saying that 'opposites attract', Eren believed that they do, and he still does.

_[Levi]: Hey, brat. I am on break, I am wasting my time texting you from my phone I bought a few days ago, pick up._

_[Levi]: I swear to god if you left your Skype on again and it says you're online and you're really not I will come over and personally kick your ass._

Eren came back from getting a drink from Starbucks and then answered the Skype messages he was getting from Levi.

_[Eren]: I am sorry, I was going out to get some coffee and just came back; you know I have a habit of leaving on my Skype from talking to you every day Levi."_

_[Levi]: I know I am boring to talk to._

_[Eren]: No you're not, I was just getting something to drink Levi, just let it go._

_[Levi]: I am just kidding dumbass. _

_[Eren]: I should've known._

Eren smiled at how they already had such a bond only after 3 months.

_[Levi]: Want to get on webcam? I am back to my dorm from work._

_[Eren]: Sure._

Levi pressed the green button to call him, Eren picked up.

"Hey, so I've been thinking. I've been feeling weird about our friendship." Eren said while blushing.

Levi then looked down. "It's fine, if you don't want me to be calling and texting anymore it's fine, I know I might sound like a freak-"

"It's not that at all Levi." Eren said looking at him through the webcam. "I like you." Eren said then blushing even more, then smiling.

Levi stared at his computer screen, and then laid his head back on his chair, putting a hand through his hair. "Is that so…?" Levi asked himself and Eren.

Eren then nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Tsk; Brat." Levi said, then giving Eren a smile for the first time. "I like you as well."

Eren was brightened, seeing Levi smile for the first time; it gave a spark in his heart and then gave him butterflies. "If you wouldn't mind, would you like to... be my boyfriend?"

Levi then got flustered just a little. "Yes." Levi said to Eren.

A few months went by, it was about 2 weeks Eren and Levi hadn't talked to each other, it was very weird for them not to talk to each other. They were studying for exams and had more work than ever those 2 weeks. But it was all going to pay off. Eren then stopped studying, it was just studying he was doing, he had no classwork to do or essays like usual, so he thought he'd text Levi from his phone.

_[Eren]: Hey, haven't talked to you for over 2 weeks… I've been missing it so I decided to text you.._

_[Eren]: You're always bothering me when I don't pick up when you first text_

_[Eren]: Lol, hypercritic. _

_[Eren]: …I miss you._

_[Eren]: Forget I said that, I guess you're not gonna pick up. _

Eren gave up on trying to text Levi, and then went back ti studying, and stetted his phone down next to his next book on his bed he was sitting on.

It took a while for Levi to answer, he was fixing his computer, it was having issues because it was so old, he noticed that his phone was vibrating and then picked it up, 5 messages from Eren. _"Dumbass, don't you see I am busy here." _Levi said to himself and then smirked.

_[Levi]: I miss you too, brat._

Eren noticed that his phone was vibrating and then he picked it up, noticing it was Levi that texted him back _"I miss you too, brat." _Eren then smiled and then started to text him back.

_[Eren]: Hey, hadn't talked to you in forever._

_[Levi]: Yeah, I have been studying, finishing essays, and fixing my computer lately, what about you?_

_[Eren]: I've mostly been studying._

_[Levi]: It won't bother me if you text me, you know._

_[Eren]: I will remember that. Lol_

_[Levi]: Hey… break is coming up in a few weeks._

_[Eren]: Yeah, I know, what about it?_

_[Levi]: Dumbass, I want to see you._

_[Eren]: Like, as in webcam?_

_[Levi]: No. Actually see you, like in real life, after college we can move in together and all of that._

Eren blushed and covered his mouth, he has never thought of all of this.

_[Eren]: I would love that._

_[Levi]: Good, I would have just came over anyway if you said no._

_[Eren]: Of course you would._

2 weeks had passed, Eren and Levi were about to see each other for the first time, Eren was getting on a plane to go see Levi. Eren was nervous, he has a big stomach ache all the sudden, and he hasn't eaten anything all day, he was very anxious to see Levi. Eren got on the plane; it was going to be a 10 hour flight. He ordered some food from the flight attendant and then started to eat, filling his stomach.

Levi was at his dorm, getting ready to see Eren. He was going to see Eren in 1 hour. Levi then exited and went to go get a taxi and head to the airport.

Levi arrived at the airport, waiting impatiently for the plane to arrive. It was 1:00 in the afternoon, it was supposed to arrive and 1:10. He waited and waited, it was the longest 10 minutes of his life. The plane then arrived. Levi stood up, waiting, he then saw someone entering the waiting area, it was Eren.

Eren looked around looking for Levi, and then saw a familiar face. _Levi_.

Eren then jogged over to Levi, Levi waited for him.

Levi and Eren then were standing in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Whatever you have to say, forget it." Levi said and then kissed Eren deeply and passionately, putting his hands on Eren's face, with Eren kissing him back. They both were in winter jackets because it was freezing in New York most of the time in winter. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you." Eren said to Levi.

"Tch, brat." Levi said back and kissed him once more.

Eren and Levi held hands, leaving the airport and waiting for a taxi to come by and pick them up to go somewhere to eat.

"Where do you want to eat at, Eren."

Eren then thought about it, he was in an airplane for 10 boring, anxious hours. "What about a Chinese Restaurant?"

"Sounds good." Levi said smirking and then still looking around for a taxi.

Eren and Levi got a taxi, they told them to go to the nearest Chinese Restaurant from the airport. 10 minutes later they ended up at a fancy Chinese Restaurant. Eren and Levi held hand the entire time and then they went into the restaurant and sat at a booth. They ordered all sorts of food and when they were done they talked for about an hour straight then decided to head to Levi's dorm.

They went to Levi's dorm, and then settled down, tired of going around all day, they had a whole 2 weeks to their selves and spending time together. But they were both tired and full from eating.

"Let's watch television and then fall asleep." Levi said while taking his short and pants off, and just getting in his underwear like usual. Eren then blushed and then changed into his other shirt and took off his pants with his underwear on as well. Eren and Levi then got in bed and got close to each other, and then kissing each other passionately. "I love you." Eren said.

"I love you too." Levi said smiling and then kissing him again, and then shortly after, they both fell into deep sleep.

_Opposites Attract_


End file.
